Rest In Peace
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hermes tell Beckondorf, Silena, and Luke's mortal parents that their children died heroes and have received Elysium.
1. RIP: Beckondorf

**A.N-I thought about this and couldn't let it go, so I decided to write it. It may be a little lame, but oh well. The first one is Beckendorf, since he was the first one to die. It'll be him, Silena, and Luke. Since I don't know Beckendorf and Silena's mortal parents' names, I'll be making them up. No one's P.O.V.

* * *

**

Hephaestus walked grimly to his son's mother's house. He, Aphrodite, and Hermes had decided to tell their deceased children's mortal parents what had happened themselves. After being told by Hades that Beckondorf was in Elysium, he'd went to Mary Beckondorf's house in New Zealand. He was wearing a black shirt that said _I Work Out _and gray pants. He looked just the way he had when he met Mary, only making himself a little older. He sighed and knocked on the door of the little house.

Mary answered immediately. She looked up at him, surprised. She saw his grim expression and tears gathered in her eyes. But she blinked them back and opened the door wider so he could come in. That was what had caught his attention, after her beauty. She was African American, so she was black. She had bark brown hair and laughing dark green eyes. But she was strong, and just brushed aside the cruel things said to her. That was why he admired her.

You wouldn't think so, though, because Hephaestus saw the question in her eyes, but there was no hope. He'd pop in every once in a while, but usually didn't come, so Mary knew this was important. They sat on the sofa and, in a small, quivering voice, she asked,

"Where's our boy?" Hephaestus sighed and scooted a little closer. He looked at her and said,

"Elysium." She choked back a sob. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and smoothed her skirt. Still in a small voice, she asked again,

"That's where those who died heroes go, right? Our boy's a hero?" He nodded and said softly,

"Yes. He was a good boy, Mary. You raised him just right." She let a few sobs escape then leaned on Hephaestus's shoulder. The god was surprised, but let her stay there. He could feel his shirt getting wet, but he let her cry, too. Beckondorf had been her only child, and she doted on him, but made sure he understood that life could be cruel, and often was. And now he was gone.

"What about that girl he had been dating? She was a half-blood too, wasn't she? Who's daughter is she?"

"Silena Beauregard's mother is Aphrodite. She died a hero too. They're together." Mary got up and said,

"Ironic, isn't it, Hephaestus? Aphrodite is cruel, treating you like that. But she had a good daughter. Made our boy laugh and smile more. Never seen him happier. I hope they're happy now." Hephaestus put his arm around her carefully, but left it there when Mary didn't flinch or move away. The god of blacksmiths nodded and would even admit that maybe a tear formed in his eye.

"I'm sure they are, Mary. I'm sure they are."


	2. RIP: Silena

Hades looked at a frazzled but still beautiful Aphrodite and sighed. She'd pestered him about her dead daughter, Silena Beauregard, for not even Zeus knew how long. Luckily for the goddess, just Silena had died, and now the goddess of love and beauty wouldn't stop asking about her.

"Is Beckondorf there? Will she try for the Isles of the Blest? Will he? Well? Hades, answer me!" Aphrodite demanded. The god of the dead looked at her with an annoyed expression on his face, but it lessened when he looked at her. Darn her beauty and magic belt. One day he would destroy that thing. Hades sighed, but answered his niece,

"In this order: Yes, Hephaestus's son is there, no she will not try for rebirth, and neither will he. They are content with each other." She nodded and thanked him. Then she got out of the Underworld as fast as a goddess could go.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
In the Village, Long Island, New York, New York...

Daniel Beauregard was just closing up shop when he heard the bell over the door jingle. He was about to tell the person who had entered that it was closed, when he stopped and practically drooled over her beauty. He knew that only one being could have this effect on him: his daughter Silena's mother Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. He could tell from her expression that this was not a social visit. He bowed his head.

"Aphrodite." She rolled her eyes.

"Lift your head up, Dan. I have important and tragic news for you." Dan knew what she meant, it meant that their daughter was gone.

"Is she in Elysium? I know her boyfriend died a hero and went there." Aphrodite nodded and cried a little, and then walked over and put her head on his shoulder. Dan was surprised, but slowly, hesitantly, put an arm on her back and rubbed circles there, trying to sooth her. She didn't cry much, but for a goddess to have such emotion over her child was surprising, showing just how much the Olympians cared for their demigod children.

"It's all right, Aphrodite. I'm sure Hades will put her with Beckondorf, they loved each other so much." She nodded and then stood up. She turned to leave, but then looked back and said,

"Thank-you, Dan. Our daughter deserves what she gets. She was so good." And then the goddess walked out.


	3. RIP: Luke

Hermes, god of messengers, roads, thieves and mischief, walked toward May Castellen's house, dreading how his love would take the news.

He knocked on the door, and May opened it. She looked up at him and beamed. "Hermes!" she cried and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He returned it. May led him into the house, jabbering on how Luke had been here a few days ago and how sad it was Hermes missed him. The god stopped her rambling by taking her hand and leading into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa. She looked at him, so full of adoration and trust, it just broke his heart.

"May, I have something to tell you. I know it will be hard, but you need to understand. It's the truth." She stared at him expectantly. Hermes sighed and cursed Kronos for making him go through this. He took a deep breathe and said softly,

"May, our son is no more. Luke is dead." May stared at him still, but this time with confusion. She shook her head and said,

"No, he was here a few days ago. He can't be dead so soon. No, Hermes, you're mista-" she cut off, crying out in pain, then falling forward. Her beautiful eyes turned that horrible green color and she rasped out in a voice not her own,

_"My son! His fate, fulfilled. Horrible fate, can't prevent. Horrible!" _She turned to Hermes, grabbing his shoulders. "_No! My son, dead! Horrible, cursed fate! Curse him who interferes! But not him, not my son!"_ Then she collapsed on the floor, breathing heavy. Then, a green mist surrounded her. It flowed from her mouth, and then took a shape. Hermes looked closely and was surprised to see his brother, Apollo. Then he got angry. It was because of _his _dam Oracle that his May was like this, forcing their son to run away and join Kronos, ending in his death.

"Apollo! What's _happening _to her?!" Apollo sighed and said in a serious voice,

"The Oracle's powers are leaving her. Hades's curse has been lifted."

"Curse?" Hermes asked. Was that why the Oracle's spirit couldn't transfer, because Hades had cursed her?

Apollo shrugged. "That's what Jackson said. Anyway. There is a new Pythia. May will be the same as she was before she tried to become the Pythia." He paused, but then continued "She'll be the woman you fell in love with, Hermes." The thief god was speechless. Then he sighed.

"If only Luke could be here to see what a good woman she was." The sun god nodded, and then he-and the green mist-dispersed, leaving May on the floor. Hermes leaned down and picked her up and placed her on the sofa.

Hermes was shocked to see her. Her hair was the beautiful blond it had been when he'd met her, less bright, but not gray either. And her eyes were now blue. She looked up at Hermes and tears gathered,

"Luke is d-dead? G-gone?" Hermes nodded. She let the tears flow and flung herself at him. He caught her and held her tight. She cried and cried, as did he. To be honest, Luke and May were his favorite. He loved all his other children and their mothers, of course, but those two were special. So he held her there, whispering he would be rewarded in the Underworld. If he could have one wish, it would be for Luke to see his parents like this, crying for him, mourning for him. Then he would know for sure they loved him. But, for some reason, Hermes had a feeling Luke knew it.


End file.
